Decision Time
by makemyday
Summary: Something really has to be done... JS hopefully, eventually, probably.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I was going to write a case-file, but am rubbish at them, so here is a purely J/S offering, with some other characters thrown in for fun! Set during Season 4 which although I haven't seen yet, have read enough about at the fabulous YTDAW to get the general drift. J/S seems to be sorely lacking, so this is how I'd like things to go.

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimers apply, not my characters, etc, etc, etc...

Big thanks as always to Diane, Mariel & Justine for their invaluable help and encouragement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Decision Time**

**by makemyday**

Samantha Spade stretched her arms above her head and let out a weary yawn. The past couple of days had been slow, so the team had been going over cold cases and filing reports -work that none of them particularly enjoyed. Perhaps Jack would let them finish early, Samantha mused, as she glanced over to his office. She eased herself up from her desk and strolled over to the coffee machine, knowing that Jack would probably welcome a caffeine fix as much as she did. As she waited for the machine to churn out what it dubiously called coffee, she was interrupted by Elena, who had a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey Sam," she whispered furtively. "Have you seen who's in Jack's office _again_?"

Sam looked at Elena and then apprehensively turned her gaze towards Jack's office, almost afraid of what she might see. Of course she'd seen Jack and that 'Anne' woman together a few times, but they'd recently worked on the case of her missing husband, who'd subsequently died, and Jack _had_ been friends with both of them.

"I don't know what you're implying Elena, but they're old friends, and I'm sure that Jack is just giving her some moral support over Max's death. It's probably best not to start unfounded rumours," she replied, wincing at how prim she sounded.

"Oh come on Sam! He's definitely got a new woman in his life, and one who likes to buy him ties by the look of it. You've worked with him for a long time. Has he ever worn anything but black ties? Now twice in one week he's wearing stripes one day, and a hideous patterned one the next. Bet she buys him boxers and socks as well; she looks the type."

Sam was saved from having to answer by Vivian calling them both over to the meeting table, where Danny and Martin were already seated.

"Okay guys. I've just spoken to Jack, and he's told me that you're all free to go home. Just give him anything that needs signing off before you go. Have a great weekend."

"Will do Viv," replied Danny. "Doing anything special?"

"Reggie's away at camp, so Marcus and I are going to a hotel for a romantic weekend," said Viv with a glowing smile. "It's our anniversary."

Samantha listened to this exchange with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She'd watched as the huge bouquet and bottle of champagne had arrived earlier. Viv was so lucky, she thought. She had it all: a handsome, romantic husband who adored her, and a perfect child. Why had her own life been such a fuck-up? She had once been married, but it had been a disaster from start to finish. She had dated lots of men since, but had always chosen men that were easy on the eye, but lightweight. The one, big love of her life had been married, and therefore unobtainable. She looked wistfully at Jack's office. In the past, a free weekend would often find them secretly making plans to be together. But that had all stopped, when overcome with guilt, Jack had gone back to his family.

Her daydream was interrupted by Martin perching himself on the edge of her desk.

"Danny and I are going to the game tomorrow; do you want to come?"

She shook her head ruefully. "No, count me out. I've got loads of things I need to do. It's been ages since we had a free weekend, and I intend to make the most of it."

"Maybe another time, eh?" he replied, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Maybe," she answered, with a small shrug and a faint smile. Things were beginning to feel less awkward between them, and for that she was glad. She hadn't been fair to Martin, and they both knew it. They were finally starting to get their friendship back on an even keel, and it felt good. Snapping herself out of her melancholy mood, she began to hum cheerfully as she cleared her desk. On impulse, she picked up the phone and dialled a once familiar number.

Jack looked out of his office to see that most of his team had gone, apart from one. Pushing himself up from his chair, he walked slowly over to Samantha's desk.

"What are you still doing here? It's not often that we get to leave early. Get yourself out and make the most of it."

Sam looked up at Jack, who was smiling warmly at her, and felt a sharp stab of longing course through her body. Damn, why can't I feel like this about any other man, she thought to herself.

Returning his smile, she replied.

"I'll be going soon, don't worry. How about you? Are you seeing the girls this weekend?"

Jack's face clouded momentarily, but he quickly regained his composure.

"No. It's not my turn. But I'll get them for a week at Easter, so I'm looking forward to that."

"I'm glad it's all working out for you Jack, I really am. You seem much happier lately, and I'm pleased for you."

Sam _was _pleased that he seemed more relaxed, although she wasn't sure she could put it all down to his amicable access arrangements with Maria. Another thought popped unwillingly into her mind, one that she tried to push aside. Elena was probably right. She too had thought that Jack and Anne were seeing each other, and not just purely on a friendship basis. Her eyes darkened at the thought, and her smile faltered slightly.

Almost as if he could read her mind, Jack touched her arm lightly. "Thanks Sam, that means a lot to me." He paused, unable to look away and break the tension hanging in the air between them. The shrill ring of his cellphone snapped him back to reality.

"I'd better get this," he said, looking at the display.

"Sure," replied Sam with a quick wave of her hand. "Have a good weekend."

"You too," responded Jack, looking almost regretful for a moment.

He answered the call, and started the walk back to his office.

She watched his retreating back for a moment then rose from her chair and headed towards the restroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jack stood restlessly in the reception area of the FBI offices. Why were women never on time, he thought, crossing his arms impatiently. Mind you, he could never say that about Sam. She was never late when they were seeing each other, which was one of the many things he had loved about her. Pleasant memories flitted through his mind, and he could feel himself smiling.

"Jack. Good to see you, sir."

In front of him, with an arm out-stretched stood Eric Keller. Irritated that he had had his daydream interrupted, Jack forced what he hoped was an amenable smile onto his face.

"Eric," he replied, extending his arm to shake Kellers' hand. "Long time no see. What brings you here?"

Not that he was really interested. He'd always found Keller to be a jerk, but their paths occasionally crossed, and he had proved to be a useful contact in the PD. Whose contact and why, he chose not to dwell on.

"I'm meeting... oh there she is now."

Keller was looking over Jack's shoulder towards the opening elevator. Jack followed Eric's gaze, and to his surprise, saw Sam breezing over towards them.

"Hey Sam, you look great," beamed Keller, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She did indeed look great, thought Jack, looking her over. She had discarded her work jacket, revealing her form- fitting trousers, and a tight t-shirt, which was slightly cropped showing a glimpse of taut stomach. Her hair which had been in a neat ponytail earlier, was flowing around her shoulders. He felt a distinct pang of jealousy as Sam gave Keller a brief hug. She then turned her attention to Jack. .

"Going somewhere good?" he enquired.

"We're um, just going for a quick drink," she replied, not enjoying the scrutiny that Jack was putting her under.

"Hopefully more than a quick drink," laughed Eric, putting his arm possessively around Sam's shoulder.

Jack was pleased to see her tense up and move out of his embrace.

"Let's just see how it goes," said Sam tersely.

Jack did not miss the look of annoyance that passed across her face. Eric, however, was completely oblivious. Poor bastard, thought Jack. A pissed off Sam Spade was a sight to see.

"Well, have a great evening you two. See you bright and early Monday, Sam," grinned Jack.

Sam glared at him, then turned to Keller and took his hand. Suddenly seeing Anne striding towards Jack, she couldn't resist a bitter response.

"It looks as though your date has arrived, Jack. You two have a _great _evening as well."

Jack stood open mouthed in shock as Sam and Eric walked towards the door. How did Sam know about him and Anne? He thought they'd been discreet. Even though he was now divorced, he still felt slightly uncomfortable dating Anne. He was fully aware that people might find it strange that they'd hooked up so soon after her husband's death, and this un-nerved him. He felt the soft pressure of a hand on his arm.

"Jack, sorry I'm so late. I got caught up in a last minute problem."

When he didn't respond, Anne followed his stare, and was just in time to see Sam vanish through the door.

"Jack, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," she said jokingly.

Suddenly snapping out of his trance, Jack turned to look at Anne.

"Sorry Anne. I was just thinking about where to take you tonight," he lied, quickly pulling himself back to where he should be. "You look nice," he offered, taking in her appearance.

She did look 'nice' thought Jack, trying not to compare her with Samantha. She was wearing a smart, but conservative business suit in navy blue, a white blouse complete with a floaty scarf, and sensible, low heeled court shoes.

"Why thank you Jack, you don't look too bad yourself," replied Anne reaching over to adjust his tie back into a formal position.

Jack frowned in annoyance. He liked to loosen his tie and undo his top shirt button at the end of a working day, as it made him feel more relaxed. Added to that, Jack wasn't too keen on this tie. He liked them black and simple, but it seemed that Anne had a bit of a tie fetish. And it wasn't only ties. She also bought him garish socks and novelty boxers, which he loathed. Feeling a little ungracious, he sighed. At least it was only small things, and anyway, no-one else was going to see his underwear.

"Shall we go then?" he said, eager to get away from work before anyone else spotted them and put two and two together.

"Sure, lead the way," replied Anne, cheerfully linking her arm through his, as they walked through the door into the warm, spring sunshine.

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After walking for a few blocks and mentally dismissing each idea for where they should eat, Jack finally turned to Anne.

"Why don't you decide where we should go? Surprise me."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jack regretted them. Anne, as he had already found out, had rather expensive taste. She wasn't the type of date who'd be happy with a hamburger or a small, family-run Italian restaurant. She was also the old-fashioned type of date who expected the man to pay for everything, all the time. His child support payment to Maria was due any time, and now that he was paying for his apartment with only his salary, money was tight.

Looking through the window of the bar they had stopped beside, Anne rapidly made her decision.

"Why don't we stop here for a couple of drinks, and then head back to my place. I can rustle us up some pasta. What do you think?"

Jack gave an audible sigh of relief. That would save him a fistful of dollars for sure. Feeling somewhat guilty at that thought, he smiled down at her.

"Sounds good to me. But if you don't feel like cooking, we can order a take-out."

"Oh Jack," admonished Anne, in mock horror. "Don't you know that stuff is bad for you? Anyway, I love to cook; it relaxes me."

"Well if you're happy, then I'm happy," replied Jack, as he quickly ushered her through the door before she could change her mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Not too far away, Sam and Keller stood side by side in an over-crowded bar. Eric was waving his money in the air, trying to catch the attention of what appeared to be the lone bartender, and failing dismally.

Sam was thirsty, hot and cross. She also had no idea why she'd called Keller. Like most of the men she had dated, he was cute with a great body, but she had forgotten how limited his conversation skills were. He'd regaled her with a long-winded story about a friend of his that she'd only met once, and had no desire to meet again. Then he had droned on about a baseball game which had almost bored her to tears. The prospect of another few hours in his company was not overly appealing. Still, she had asked him out, so she'd better grin and bear it. Noticing the bartender finally making his way in their direction, she pushed herself to the front of the bar, made eye contact with him, and flashed him a sultry smile.

"A bottle of house red and two glasses please."

"Anything else?" the bartender offered, as he reached up for the glasses.

"Better add a bottle of water to that please," responded Sam, not wishing to repeat the process again.

Keller looked at her admiringly. "Well done, Sam. I thought we'd never get served. Remind me to come back as a woman in my next life."

With that, he picked up the tray and weaved his way through the hoards of people thronging at the bar, leaving Sam trailing in his wake.

Once they were finally seated, Eric looked questioningly towards Sam.

"So, I'm intrigued as to why you called me. It's been a while since we've done this. I thought you were seeing Fitzgerald now, or have you ditched him?"

Wondering how that information had become public knowledge, and livid that her private life was not so private anymore, Sam threw him an icy stare.

"Who told you about that, and why do you assume that _I _ditched _him_?"

Clearly bemused by her obvious hostility, Keller threw his hands up into the air in mock surrender.

"Whoah, Sam! Calm down. Danny mentioned it a while back. I was asking after you, and he told me to back off as you and Martin were seeing each other. Okay?"

Sam could feel herself softening slightly. Poor Eric, it wasn't his fault. But she really was going to have to kill Danny. How come he'd never told her that Keller had been asking after her?

"Look, I'm sorry, Eric. Can we start again? Yes, I was seeing Martin, but it didn't work out. And for the record, he dumped me." She gave him a wry smile, and settled comfortably back in her seat waiting for the inevitable barrage of questions.

Keller looked suitably dumbfounded at this revelation, privately wondering how anyone could end a relationship with someone like Sam. He had tried to get closer to her for years now, but had always found her to be infuriatingly elusive. He was so taken with her however, that he'd forgive her anything, even though it had crossed his mind on many occasions that she was probably using him.

"I can't believe that he would do that. Is the guy nuts or something?"

"Well, believe it or not, I have been ditched before, and I know that I deserved it this time," she replied ruefully. "Now, can we change the subject?"

Eric knew when to back off, and smoothly changed the direction of the conversation.

Sam started to relax and enjoy herself. When steered away from dull monologues, Eric could be quite amusing company. Nothing like Jack, of course, she thought with a momentary pang, but that was only to be expected, and it wasn't fair to compare them. Jack was older and had lived an interesting and varied life. He was also pretty much the only person that she'd truly opened up to. She was brought back to the present by Eric tapping the table to make a point.

"...so then I said to him that the only way I would..."

Keller's anecdote was suddenly interrupted by the insistent ringing of his cell-phone.

"Excuse me a moment, Sam," he murmured, quickly taking the call. After a few moments, he snapped the phone shut.

"I'm really sorry, Sam, but I have to go. That was my partner calling me in. There's been a major development in that case I was telling you about. We've located the suspect, and we have to go and bring him in. Do you want me to call you a cab?" He hovered expectantly, but Sam could see that he was anxious to get away.

"Don't worry about me, I'll find myself a cab," said Sam. "Go on, go. I'll be fine."

Looking relieved, and with his mind already switched to work mode, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"It was great to see you again, Sam. I'll call you, and perhaps we can take up where we left off." Without waiting for an answer, he waved and headed towards the door.

"Sure," murmured Sam, towards his retreating back, although she had absolutely no intention of repeating the evening. She had come to the conclusion that revisiting old ground was a bad idea, especially if it wasn't with the man she really wanted. With a sigh, she rose unsteadily to her feet. Glancing at the near finished bottle of wine, she realised why. Eric had only had half a glass, meaning that she'd polished off the rest. Gathering up her jacket and purse, she walked out of the door, and started the walk home, hoping that the night air would clear her head.

**tbc...**


End file.
